


Won't Walk a Crooked Mile

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte and Becky following the women's title match at Night of Champions 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Walk a Crooked Mile

“How's that, then?” Becky arranged fresh bags of ice against Charlotte's leg, one between her battered skin and the countertop of the hotel sink, the other balanced on her slightly-bent knee. 

“S'good. Thank you,” Charlotte said, and took Becky's chilled hands, folding them between her own. 

“No problem, Champ.” Becky's smile quirked up brighter, and Charlotte followed her gaze to the Championship glittering at her side. This was practically the first time she'd let it out of her grasp since the official had raised her hand. She'd slept with the NXT Women's Title that first night, platinum and leather warm against her skin, its hard edges and solid weight assuring her that it was the real deal and so was she. She'd felt that way tonight, too, as much because of the woman at her side as the butterfly belt over her shoulder. 

Becky shifted her grip to squeeze her fingers tightly for a beat before she pulled her hands free, reaching up to trail lightly over her brow and along her temple, fingertips skating over the stones still fixed to her skin. She'd showered off the match at the arena, but not taken the time to remove them. 

Paige had teased her before the show about doing something so girly, trying to get a sparkly edge on Nikki. Becky had pronounced it “lovely” and offered to doll Paige up too. Charlotte had just laughed and tried to hide her shaking fingers and leaned forward to let Becky's careful fingers place another gem beneath her eye. 

Though she'd promised to meet for drinks later, Paige had made herself scarce after they'd passed behind the curtain. Charlotte felt a little guilty – they were all three in this together, after all – though not enough to regret keeping Becky all to herself for awhile. 

Becky smiled again, like she knew what Charlotte had been thinking - and maybe she did; for all that they'd never been close in Orlando, she thought sometimes that her teammates knew her now almost as well as she knew herself - and dropped her thumb to trace along Charlotte's bottom lip. Then, she stepped away to rummage through her makeup bag, her hair loosed from its braids and falling in uneven waves over her face. 

Charlotte's hand landed absently back on the face of the title, pressing the indentation of its letters and lines of rhinestones into her palm. She closed her eyes and let herself sink into the weird mixture of weary and wired that came with every title win and successful defense. It was a feeling she recognized, without having ever quite gotten used to it. She planned to get lots of practice with it. Though, ideally, with less throbbing from her knee. 

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise when a cool, wet cotton ball swiped over her temple. 

“Boo!” Becky chuckled, an exaggerated predatory grin spreading over her features as she applied the swab again and used the edge of one fingernail to peel a loosened sparkle away from Charlotte's skin. 

“'Boo' yourself.” She smiled and hooked her good leg around Becky's thigh and nudged her over to stand in front of her, where she could rest her free hand at her waist, feel the way her muscles shifted and stretched as Becky finished her task, taking each stone from her skin with careful fingers. 

The final stone removed and set gently aside, Becky leaned over to turn on the tap, pressing lean and warm and strong into her palm. A delicate cloud of steam rose from the sink while Becky stroked a warm rag over the newly-bare part of her face. 

When Becky reached over to turn the faucet back off, Charlotte took her hand away from her title and put it on her girl instead, looping her arms around her waist. 

“So,” she said quietly, “I won't say 'I couldn't have done this without you'.” They'd agreed, before any of this started, that they wouldn't bullshit each other in the ring or out. Team PCB were going to be honest with each other above all else. 

Becky nodded, hands settling on her thighs, warm through the material of her shorts. “Too right. You're too good for that.”

“But, I am really, really glad I don't have to do this without you.” She brought one hand up to push Becky's hair back from her face and leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

“You won't have to.” Becky tipped her face so that the next kiss caught her mouth. 

“And when it's your time, you won't either,” she continued, and drew Becky in as close as the counter would allow, good leg hooking around her hips, fingers traveling up her back to tangle in the vibrant waves of her hair. 

“Pinky promise?” Becky asked, and wrapped her arms around her in a hug that would've made Bayley proud: still good, even with the awkwardness of the angle. 

“You know it,” she said, pressing first a laugh then a kiss into the soft curve of Becky's neck.


End file.
